


Thorki: V dobrom aj v ľadovom

by plavkovie



Series: V dobrom aj v ľadovom [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Jotunheim, Lokiho zlé sny, M/M, Sex, bratia, kto je Jotun, mučenie, smútok, thor loki-prvá noc spolu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plavkovie/pseuds/plavkovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lokiho znova trápia zlé sny. Tentokrát je však niečo inak a on čoskoro zistí, že jeho sny sú dávno stratené spomienky.<br/>Aby, ho Thor ochránil, rozhodne sa túto noc spať v jeho komnatách, aby sa jeho braček necítil sám ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

,,Ľadové odlesky, ľadové odlesky..." rýchlo šepkal Loki z nepokojného spánku. Mal bolesti. A nemohol otvoriť oči, aby zistil, že to nie je skutočné. Nikto nepočul jeho plač, ktorým nariekal vo svete svojich snov.  
,,Ľadové odlesky, ľadové odlesky..." opakoval keď sa náhle s jedným prudkým nádychom posadil na posteli a vydesene hľadel smerom k oknu, cez ktoré sa dívali hviezdy, no nijak mu nepomohli. Jedna slza Lokimu stiekla po líci. Akoby ho prebrala, zotrel ju a zatvoril ústa. Posnažil sa, aby upokojil svoj výraz. V tmavých kútoch, čiernych svetlách jeho izby číhali tiene strachu a trhali ho na kúsky. Driapali.  
Loki siahol pod vankúš a opatrne vybral striebornú dýku, ktorej rukoväť bola zdobená čiernymi runami. Pohľadom preletel po izbe. Pomaly si líhal na lôžko, akoby sa bál sebemenšieho zvuku, aby neprebudil tiene svojho strachu, ktorý v ňom zanechal sen, ktorý sa mu pred chvíľou sníval. Tesne predtým než zavrel oči, mal pocit, že nejaká vzdialená spomienka je na jeho dosah, len sa po nej treba načiahnuť. Ako minulosť, o ktorej nevie, že sa stala, ale z nejakého dôvodu ho zaujala, no bol príliš unavený nato, aby sa snažil rozoznať čo tá spomienka obsahuje. Napokon to nechal tak a zaspal s dýkou v ruke. 

Loki sedel v kamennom výklenku, ktorý bol na pravej strane obrastený orgovánom. Držal v ruke knihu a opieral sa o kamennú stenu. Trochu opodiaľ trénoval Thór s Fandralom. Loki mal zatvorené oči. Zaspával. Tu mohol. Nikde žiadne tiene a na blízku Thór. Nemal taký strach, mohol odpočívať. Upadal hlbšie a hlbšie do spánku, keď na svojom líci pocítil akoby mráz a v ušiach mu zasvišťal nepríjemný zvuk železa pretínajúceho ľad. Mykol sa a otvoril oči. Vedel, že sa mu to len zazdalo.  
,,Loki, počuješ ma?" prihováral sa mu Thór, ktorý stál pred ním.  
Loki prižmúril zrak a potom doširoka otvoril oči. Unavene zívol.  
,,Loki, ty spíš?" čudoval sa Thór. Loki s knihou v ruke a spí? To sa mu nepodobalo.  
,,Ehm, len som si trochu zdriemol." Loki zovrel knihu pevnejšie, no snažil sa pôsobiť pokojne.   
,,Deje sa niečo?" zachmúril sa Thór.   
,,Všetko je v najlepšom poriadku, brače..." Loki nedopovedal pretože na sekundu upadol do bezvedomia a uvidel modré skaly. Všetko tak studené...   
Keď sa prebral už-už padal dozadu a len videl Thóra ako si kľakol a chytil ho za ramená, aby ho zachytil.   
,,Loki!" zatriasol ním Thór, keď sa Loki ešte omámene díval za Thóra.  
,,Ja..." prehovoril Loki a vystrel sa. Zobral jednu Thórovu ruku a dal si ju dole z ramena. Utrápene naňho pozrel, no keď si Thór vzdychol, pozrel do zeme.   
,,Zase tie sny, Loki?" spýtal sa Thór nežne, no s obavami a Loki trochu neochotne prikývol.  
,,Mali by sme zájsť za matkou..." navrhol Thór.   
,,Nie!" pozrel na neho Loki.  
,,Thór, nie. Prosím. Nechcem, aby sa znova trápila. Naposledy to bolo pred deviatimi rokmi. A ona bola taká šťastná, že to už prestalo... Obaja sme už muži. Nechcem, aby na mňa dávala pozor matka a riešila moje problémy." zobral Thórovu druhú ruku z ramena a zovrel ju v dlani. Thór pozrel do Lokiho ubolených zelených očí.   
,,V poriadku. Ale, dám na teba pozor ja." usmial sa Thór a postavil sa.   
,,Budem spať pri tebe. Nechcem, aby sa ti niečo stalo."   
Loki sa postavil a utrápene naňho pozrel.   
,,Thór, to nemusíš. Dokážem tomu čeliť sám. Dokážem s tým bojovať. Ono to opäť prejde." Loki sa pokúsil o úsmev.   
,,Loki..." Thór pristúpil bližšie a držal Lokiho pohľad vo svojom.  
,,Nemusíš tomu čeliť sám, braček. Vždy chcem bojovať po tvojom boku... Loki, kým ma budeš potrebovať, budem tu." objal ho Thór a Lokiho zaskočený výraz okamžite zmäkol. Keď ho Thór pustil, ich oči sa na seba usmievali.   
,,Héj! Čo tam nacvičujete?!" kričal na nich Fandral.   
Thór sa zasmial.   
,,Už idem!" zakričal smerom k nemu. Žmurkol na Lokiho, ktorý s úsmevom pokrútil hlavou a Thór odišiel za Fandralom. Loki si sadol naspäť a driemal v spánku... opäť. No, teraz bol pokojnejší. Thór sa za ním obzrel. Lokiho tvár opretá o sivý kameň a okolo padajúci orgován. Lokiho nádherná bledá tvár. Taká krehká a pokojná. Spiaca. Jeho viečka skrývajúce sen, mihalnice zdôrazňujúce jeho krásu a tie pery... Dokonale tvarované pery, ktorých kútiky sa dokážu usmiať v tak nádhernom tajomnom a vábivom úsmeve. A havranie vlasy okolo tej dokonalej tváre. Thóra ten výjav očaril. Ako Loki. No, rozhodne to nebolo Lokiho čarami. Žiadne kúzlo nebolo potrebné. Bolo to Thórovou láskou, ktorú už dávno prestalo trápiť čo sa smie a čo nie. Jediné čo vedela bolo, že miluje Lokiho. A len na tom záležalo. Aj keď Loki ani netuší, pomyslel si Thór a pokračoval v boji s Fandralom.

Lokiho komnaty osvetľovalo slabé tlmené svetlo vychádzajúce z krbu v rohu miestnosti. Thór ešte nespal. Veľké okno bolo otvorené dokorán a Thór si vychutnával vánok, ktorý tu-a-tam pohladil jeho nahú hruď. Ležal na Lokiho veľkej posteli so zeleným baldachýnom, len v šedých nohaviciach. Loki spal vedľa neho prikrytý tmavozelenou prikrívkou, lemovanou striebornou výšivkou. Ležal na boku, otočený k Thórovi. Na jednej ruke mal položenú hlavu a tú druhú mal položenú na vankúši. Spal... Thór ho pozoroval a usmieval sa. Bol taký krásny. Vyzeral tak nevinne a bezbranne. V Thórovi rástla neutíchajúca potreba chrániť ho.  
Divoký tanec plamienkou v krbe vrhal mihotavé svetlo, ktoré vdychovalo do Lokiho bledej tváre žiaru. Jeho snehobiela ruka bola ako vytesaná z mramoru. Vedľa Thóra ležalo majstrovské umelecké dielo.  
Loki dýchal pokojne a potichu. Thórovi to vháňalo slzy do očí. Cítil takú vďaku za svojho brata. Za jeho prítomnosť, za jeho lásku, aj keď nie úplne takú po akej Thór naozaj túžil, ale bol pri ňom. Jeho brat. Jeho život. Odjakživa a naveky.   
Thór bol tak zamyslený, že si až teraz všimol, že Loki niečo mrmle zo sna.   
,,Ľadové odlesky..." hovoril tak potichu, že Thór sa musel k nemu nakloniť tesne blízko.  
,,Ľadové odlesky..." zopakoval Loki ešte raz a potom už mlčal.  
Thór, stále s tvárou tesne pri jeho, kochal sa tým pohľadom. Na Lokiho by sa dokázal dívať donekonečna.  
Loki pootvoril ústa a takmer nečujne zavzlykal, keď Thóra napadlo, že by chcel vedieť ako chutia skvostné pery jeho brata. Či sú tak sladké ako sladko vyzerajú.   
Thór sa uškrnul. Určite sú jemné ako rajská záhrada, pomyslel si a znova si ľahol na chrbát a úsmev mu z tváre nezmizol.  
,,Mreže..." povedal Loki potichu.  
Thór naňho pozrel a videl, že stále spí.  
,,Mreže!" vzlykol Loki trochu hlasnejšie a mračil sa.  
Thór sa k nemu okamžite otočil a podoprel sa lakťom. Druhú ruku pomaly položil Lokimu na plece a jemne ním zatriasol.   
,,Loki." budil ho.   
,,Obri a tie mreže!" rozprával Loki a Thór sa posadil. Zatriasol Lokim silnejšie.  
,,Zobuď sa, Loki!" prihováral sa mu.   
,,Tie mreže!" plakal Loki.  
Vystrašený Thór sa ho márne pokúsil prebudiť ešte raz.   
,,Loki!" zakričal keď sa Loki posadil tak prudko, že takmer narazil do Thóra a s hrdelným revom srdce drásajúcej bolesti Loki hlasno zakričal:   
,,Mrežovaná brána Helheimu!!!" Loki ešte na sekundu ostal hľadieť von oknom trasúc sa a potom zavrel oči akoby stratil vedomie, padal naspäť na chrbát, no Thór ho zachytil a sediac ho zobral do náručia.   
,,Loki!" zatriasol ním ,,Loki!" zakričal a Loki sa strhol. Upieral zrak do nekonečného rozbúreného oceánu Thórovových očí.  
,,Och, Loki!" vzdychol si Thór a tuho objal Lokiho vo svojom mocnom náručí.   
,,Bál som sa o teba." pohladil Lokiho po vlasoch a ten sa trochu zamračil, no Thór to nevidel. Loki si pomyslel, že to Thór trochu preháňa. A najmä nechcel cítiť Thóra takto blízko pri sebe. Pretože si bol istý, že keď odíde, bude ho to len zbytočne sužovať.   
Thór bol Lokiho slabosť. A Loki nenávidel ak bol oslabený alebo nemohol svoju slabosť ovládať. Thór Lokiho napokon pustil a pozrel naňho.  
,,Čo sa ti snívalo, Loki?" ešte stále ho však držal za ramená.  
,,Videl som bránu. Bránu Helheimu... Bol som... sám..." mračil sa niekam do zeme a dával si pozor, aby Thórovi nepozrel do očí.  
,,Už je dobre." usmial sa Thór a trochu sa zohol, aby sa dostal do Lokiho zorného poľa.  
,,Bol to len sen." utešoval ho.   
,,Nie..." prehovoril Loki, ticho a dôrazne až Thórovi z tváre okamžite zmizol úsmev.  
,,Nebol to len sen. Bola to nočná mora, ktorá trvá vždy aj keď otvorím oči. Pretože som sám. Tak hrozne sám, že cítim ako ma čierne tiene driapu aj keď vonku žiari slnečný deň." rozprával Loki do zeme a znechutene sa mračil. Vyjavený Thór sa vystrel s rukami stále na Lokiho ramenách.   
,,Aj keď biele svetlo mesiaca hovorí, aby som sa nebál. Aj keď je okolo mňa celý Ásgard. Vždy som sám."   
Thór len zronene sledoval ako mu jeho zranený brat odhaľuje svoju bolesť, o ktorej doteraz ani len netušil. Loki je skvelý klamár, vždy ním bol. O to viac boli vzácnejšie chvíle keď si tak úprimne vylieval náreky svojej duše.   
,,To nie, Loki. Som tu ja. Máš predsa mňa. Ty nikdy nie si sám." Thór ho pohladil po pleci.  
Loki sa na neho znova ani nepozrel, len dal jeho ruky opatrne dolu zo svojich pliec.   
,,A to ma najviac bolí, Thór... Vždy budeš pri mne... no, aj tak budem sám..." potom sa odmlčal, na chvíľu, iba na chvíľočku, no v ťaživom tichu, ktoré čakalo na jeho vysvetlenie, to bolo ako celá večnosť. Mlčal akoby poriadne zvažoval či by mal nasledujúce slová povedať alebo nie. Nakoniec sa z hlboka nadýchol.  
,,Budeš pri mne... No, nikdy nebudeš so mnou." Loki zostal zazerať na zem, hnevajúc sa na seba i celý Yggdrasil, že to práve povedal aj keď si bol skoro istý, že to Thór nepochopí. Thór sa smutne pousmial a vydýchol.   
,,Loki..." prehovoril nežne až Loki strnul.  
,,Som s tebou viac ako si myslíš." zobral Lokiho ruky z jeho lona a objal ho tak, že obaja teraz kľačali na kolenách. Bolo to mocné objatie. Objatie, v ktorom akoby každý z nich chcel ukázať tomu druhému ako veľmi ho potrebuje. Lokimu sa rozbúchalo srdce. Bál sa, že sa stane to, po čom túžil už dlho, no zároveň sa rovnako tak bál, že sa to nestane.   
Keď Thór trochu povolil zovretie, opierali sa o seba čelami. Cítili dych toho druhého na svojich perách. Dych o stupienok hlasnejší ako je normálne. Dych o stupienok žiadostivejší ako sa smie pripustiť v ich vzťahu. Každý z nich sa bál, aby to ten druhý nepostrehol a rovnako tak mĺkvo kričali k tomu druhému, aby prijal ich výzvu.   
Thór sa zrazu začal pomaly, hrozne pomaly, perami približovať k tým Lokiho, ktoré sa už pootvorené triasli v očakávaní.   
,,Thór..." šepol Loki, keď sa Thórove pery už takmer dotýkali tých jeho.   
,,Čo to robíš?" spýtal sa rozochveným hlasom.  
Thór sa zastavil a prešiel Lokimu rukou po chrbte.   
,,Milujem ťa..." odpovedal s takým odhodlaním až skoro Lokimu vyletelo srdce z hrude. Jeho prudký nádych naplnil vzduchom jeho hruď, ktorá sa divoko dotkla Thórovej a jeho výdych pohladil Thórove pery svojim teplom. O sekundu nato už Thórove pery hladili dychtivého Lokiho na ústach. Dotýkali sa tak opatrne a nežne... Tak pomaly a roztrasene. Loki si položil paže okolo Thórových ramien a ten ho držal za pás.   
Thór prekvapene zavzdychal keď mu Loki vložil svoj jazyk do úst. Začal ho bozkávať vášnivejšie. Nebol schopný myslieť nato, že ho Loki chce rovnako ako on jeho. Nedokázal vyjadriť aký je šťastný, že po všetkých tých rokoch, teraz cíti vlhkosť Lokiho úst.   
Ach, áno... Sú dokonca sladšie ako rajská záhrada. Loki vplietol prsty Thórovi do vlasov a jemne za ne zaťahal. Thór si ho okamžite pritisol k sebe tesne blízko, cítil jeho telo na svojom. Až Loki zacítil aký je už Thór stvrdnutý. Otvoril ústa a zavzlykal priamo do tých Thórových. Takmer ho to zbavilo zmyslov. Ešte nikdy nepočul Lokiho vzlykať takto. Nikdy necítil z jeho hodvábneho hlasu toľko slastnej rozkoše.   
Vtedy ho Thór chytil za zadok a trochu ho podvihol k sebe a to z Lokiho vydralo ďalší milostný ston.   
,,Si tak citlivý..." žasol Thór a pomáhal Lokimu vyzliecť košeľu. Loki sa uškrnul. Bol rád, že sa to Thórovi páči. Jeho pery skĺzli k Thórovmu krku.   
,,Loki!" zavzdychal Thór čo Lokiho vyprovokovalo k ďalšiemu zastonaniu. Počuť svoje meno vyslovené s toľkým plameňom spôsoboval silnú a pálčivú potrebu v jeho rozkroku. Lokiho ruky blúdili Thórovým telom a skúmali každý jeho mužný sval. Chcel zmapovať každú jednu úchvatnosť jeho mocného tela. Thórove pery jemne sali Lokiho na krku, kým on perami prechádzal nižšie. Thórova ruka hladila jeho chrbát, hebký a bledý ako slonovina, keď jeho ruka zašla za okraj Lokiho nohavíc. Keď prešiel po línii jeho zadku, Loki, ktorý práve trýznil Thórovu bradavku pod svojim jazykom, nahlas vzdychol a uhryzol Thóra, ktorý s veľkým a hlbokým vyslovením Lokiho mena, zaklonil hlavu dozadu. Jeho hruď sa divoko zdvíhala a v jeho očiach burácal oceán. Loki si kľakol medzi jeho nohy a perami si razil cestičku od Thórovho krku až k jeho bruchu, kde jazykom navlhčil každý kúsok jeho pokožky. Vtedy začal Thóra hladiť na rozkroku. Uškrnul sa sám pre seba keď vnímal len Thórove vzdychanie a to aký je už pevný. Pripravený pre Lokiho ústa. Thór zarýval nechty do plachty pod ním keď mu Loki stiahol nohavice pod zadok. Loki pozrel na Thórovu tvár.  
,,Dotýkaj sa ma, Loki." ledva zamrmlal Thór a už aj ho Loki zobral do úst.  
,,Oohmm!...Uhmm...!" Thór sa prehol v chrbte ako luk napnutý tou najsilnejšou rozkošou.  
Loki po ňom prešiel jazykom a potom rukou po celej jeho dĺžke.   
,,Loki!!! Ah-ah...Áh!" vykríkol Thór v triaške keď vrcholil do Lokiho ruky. Loki ho ešte chvíľu hladil. Podoprel sa rukami keď jazykom a perami zbieral kvapôčky Thórovej rozkoše z jeho brucha a potom sa naklonil cez jeho telo k jeho tvári. Pohladil Thóra po líci a ten sa usmial, keď mu Loki nečakane vtisol niekoľko hlbokých bozkov. Tak Thór ochutnal svoju chuť, ktorá z Lokiho úst chutila lepšie ako Idunnine zlaté jablká.   
,,Loki... Chcem si ťa zobrať." pohladil ho pohľadom Thór.   
,,Som len tvoj." Loki prešiel prstami po Thórových perách, pozorujúc tú novú búrku v jeho očiach. Thór Lokiho chytil za pás a svižne ho prehodil na chrbát, takže teraz bol Thór nad ním. Zrazu zvážnel a vpil sa do Lokiho očí. Jedným rýchlym, no jemným pohybom naplnil Lokiho, ktorý v pridusenom výkriku dal ruky Thórovy okolo ramien a nechty mu zarýval do chrbta. Thór si vychutnával ten pocit, že je v Lokim a ten starostlivo preciťoval každý vnem, ktorý mu toto nové spojenie prinieslo.  
Začala sa v ňom zbierať rozkoš, ktorú mohol uvoľniť iba Thór, ktorý začal prirážať rýchlejšie a tvrdšie a šalel z Lokiho skomolených výkrikov.   
,,Thór!" bol jediný vzlyk, ktorému rozumel a ten svietil ako maják ostatným zblúdeným nádychom a volal ich k spoločnému vrcholu, ktorý dosiahli po chvíli.   
Thór zostal v Lokim. Chveli sa. Loki Thóra tuho objímal okolo krku a nepúšťal ho. Thór si oprel hlavu o Lokiho rameno a nechal sa kolísať jeho hruďou v rytme nádychov a výdychov. Počúval tlkot jeho srdca. Bolo to tak upokojujúce... Oddychovali.   
,,Thór?"  
Thór pozrel na Lokiho.   
,,Povedz to znovu." pohladil Thóra po vlasoch.   
,,Čo?" uškrnul sa Thór s hlavou položenou na Lokiho prsiach.   
,,Že, si so mnou." Loki sa tváril vážne.  
Thóra potešilo, že to myslí vážne. Chcel, aby to bolo vážne.  
,,Milujem ťa, Loki. Som s tebou a budem s tebou." pobozkal Lokiho na pery a potom sa pohol.  
,,Áh!" Loki to okamžite zacítil vo vnútri.   
,,Milujem ťa, Hromovládca." usmial sa Loki a Thór ich začal hnať do ďalších ríší nekonečných rozkoší.   
Kým neprišlo ráno a oni nezaspali prikrytý telom toho druhého. Už naveky.


	2. Tam kde je Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lokiho sen je späť a tentokrát mu stačí nato, aby pochopil pravdu.

Loki otvoril oči prvý. Pomaly a ospalo sledoval zelený baldachýn, keď sa mu v jednom momente vrátili všetky spomienky na včerajšiu noc. Nádherné spomienky. Konečne šťastné. Najšťastnejšie v jeho živote... Bez osamenia.   
Doširoka sa usmial a natiahol sa až mu tmavozelená prikrývka skĺzla k bruchu a odhalila tak jeho nahotu. Šťastný sa z hlboka nadýchol a hľadel von klenbovým oknom, cez ktoré do vnútra prenikala žiara slnka, ktoré sa už začalo skláňať k západu, keď Loki začul vedľa seba tiché chrápanie. Pozrel tým smerom a tam, vedľa neho spal Thór, ktorému dlhé strapaté vlasy padali do tváre a z ramien sa krásne vlnili.  
Loki sa doširoka usmial. Žiaril jasnejšie ako ranné slnce. V bruchu pocítil taký nával radosti, že musel zvísknuť. Rýchlo si priložil ruku na ústa, aby nezobudil Thóra a len sa zachechtal. Prevrátil sa nabok a sledoval spiaceho Thóra. Tak veľmi mu teraz pripadal bezbranný. Ako dieťa. Ako keď ho musel Loki budiť na štúdia pretože Thórovi sa nikdy nechcelo vstávať. Loki sa naklonil, pobozkal ho na čelo a odhrnul mu zlaté vlasy z tváre. Thór sa zamračil a skôr ako otvoril oči, hlasno zívol, ako šelma. Keď sa jeho oči stretli s Lokiho, zažiaril radosťou rovnako ako jeho brat. Natiahol ruku, aby Lokiho pohladil po tvári. Palcom mu prešiel po perách, ubolených po včerajšej dlhej noci.   
,,Dobré ráno, braček." zamrmlal Thór a prižmúril oko keď naňho zasvietil lúč svetla. Natiahol sa a posadil.  
,,Vlastne je už takmer večer." ukázal Loki von oknom.   
,,Téda... Spali sme pekne dlho." uznanlivo povedal Thór a posadil sa. Lokiho pohľad skĺzol na Thórovu mužnú hruď.  
,,Čuduješ sa?" Loki ho pohladil od krku až po brucho, jemnou a hebkou rukou. Thór sa prudkejšie nadýchol a jeho pohľad uviazol na Lokiho ruke. Loki sa spokojne zasmial keď uvidel Thórovu reakciu na jeho dotyk, vstal a pretiahol si boľavé končatiny. Thór sledoval jeho telo s úžasom. Teraz vo svetle videl každý dokonalý záhyb jeho štíhlej postavy. Mliečna pokožka, ktorá vyzívala, aby sa z nej napil.  
,,Na čo hľadíš?" uškrnul sa Loki keď uvidel Thórov užasnutý pohľad.   
,,Ja len... Včera som niečo zistil a dnes sa to len potvrdilo." premeral si Lokiho od hlavy po päty a vstal z postele.  
,,Čo také?" Loki pohodil hlavou do boku a sledoval nahotu mocného Thóra, ktorý k nemu šarmantne kráčal.  
,,Že, ťa nikdy nebudem mať dosť." povedal mu a pritiahol si jeho boky k sebe. Obaja zacítili ten dotyk kože na kožu. Loki sa prudko nadýchol a Thór zobral jeho tvár do dlaní. Pozrel mu priamo do očí.  
,,Loki..." prehovoril a vtisol mu bozk na čelo ,,...si..." na jedno líce ,,...tak..." na druhé líce. ,,Prenádherný..." dotkol sa perami bratových a jemne ich hladil až kým Loki sám do nich nevložil svoje ústa.  
,,Thór..." vzdychol.  
Thór sa na Lokiho pozrel a ten sa roztomilo usmial. Otočil sa a začal sa pomaly obliekať.  
,,Nesnívali sa mi žiadne zlé sny." žmurkol na Thóra.   
,,Presvietil si ma." šiel k Thórovi, ktorý si teraz zaväzoval kožené nohavice.  
,,Vďaka tebe, Thór..." zastavil sa pri ňom a počkal kým sa Thór obuje, aby naňho pozrel.  
,,...môj najdrahší brat, už nie sú žiadne tiene, ktoré by ma driapali..." chytil Thóra za ruku a ten ho len dojato sledoval.  
,,...žiaden mráz, ktorý by ma sužoval." vtisol Thórovi malý letmý bozk na pery.  
,,Všetko najlepšie k narodeninám braček." roztiahol ruky Thór a Loki sa zapýril.   
,,Davám ti všetku svoju lásku, ktorú k tebe chovám. Vezmi si ju. Je nekonečná..." priložil si Lokiho ruku na srdce.  
,,Bije len pre teba." rozhodne upieral zrak na Lokiho dojatý výraz. Ozvalo sa zaklopanie.  
,,Loki? Nevidel si Thóra? Si v poriadku? Celý deň si nevišiel von z izby. Už si dosť veľký na to tvoje tradičné narodeninové trucovanie." hovorila Frigga cez dvere, trochu ustráchane. Materinsky a milo. Loki a Thór sa usmiali.  
,,Som v poriadku, mama. Thór je tu so mnou." zakričal jej Loki naspäť.   
,,Dobre, ale prídite na večeru. Začne sa oslava." Frigga odchádzala. Loki prešiel k dverám.  
,,Pôjdeme?" ladne pokynul hlavou smerom k nim. Thór vystrúhal odmietajúcu grimasu. ,,Vari nie si hladný?" čudoval sa Loki.  
,,Som." priznal Thór a uškrnul sa.   
,,Ale, hladný po tebe." prešiel si jazykom po kútiku úst a lačne sledoval Lokiho, ktorého jeho slová úderne zasiahli na celom tele, no nedal na sebe nič znať a kráčal k Thórovi.  
,,Môj najdrahší Thór. Najskôr mu..." Loki nedopovedal a tesne predtým ako zavrel oči, Thór mohol vidieť ako sa mu pohľad obracia dohora. Thórova zdesená tvár sa dívala ako sa Lokiho kolená podlomili a on padal na zem až príliš rýchlo nato aký pokojný spiaci výraz zdobil jeho krásnu tvár. Thór pribehol v poslednej chvíli, aby zabránil Lokimu, aby sa udrel na kamennej podlahe.  
,,Loki...!" šepol vystrašene. Pohladil ho po tvári a opatrne ho položil na posteľ. Utekal von z komnát, aby ešte dobehol Friggu.

Navôkol padali vločky. Všade boli modré kamene. Hranaté a hladké, pravidelného tvaru a rôznej výšky, aké Loki nikdy predtým nevidel. Nevidel? Na chvíľu sa zarazil. Veď on toto miesto spoznáva. Je mu povedomé. Jediné čo tu určite nebolo, je tá mrežovaná brána na konci chodby. Teraz je zrazu na chodbe? Na druhej strane ľadovej chodby bola veľká sieň. Sivé žilky pretínali tmavý mramor a trón na konci siene bol prázdny. Nepočul zvuk svojich krokov. Žiadne echo tu nebolo.  
Keď vyšiel po schodíkoch k trónu, sadol si naň bez rozmýšľania. Poobzeral sa do prázdna miestnosti keď začul zvuk praskajúceho ľadu a uvidel svoje ruky ako sa menia v paže ľadovej sochy. Trhol sebou a v hlave jasne počul drsný hlas, ktorý povedal: ,,Princ..."  
Loki sa zhlboka nadýchol, ľad sa dotkol jeho tváre...

Thór sedel na okraji postele a sledoval Lokiho bolestivý výraz, ktorý sa občas uvoľnil a potom sa znova mračil. Frigga chodila nervózne okolo postele a objímala si ramená. Nad niečim horlivo premýšľala. Thór nepatrne zovrel Lokiho ruku vo svojej.   
,,Stále nemôžem uveriť, že ste mi nič nepovedali!" prehodila Frigga a mračila sa do zeme.  
Thór vedel, že je to vážne. Pretože hnev Frigga nemala v povahe.  
,,Odpusť mama... Neuvedomil som si..." Thór sklopil zrak.  
,,Vždy keď sa mu tie sny začali snívať, povedali ste mi to a kúzlo to vyriešilo. Prečo ste sa, len teraz, rozhodli, že to len tak prejde samo od seba?!" rozhodila rukami Frigga.  
,,Tak použi to kúzlo teraz." navrhol Thór.  
,,Nemôžem keď je v bezvedomí." znovu si objala ramená. Thór srivil ústa.  
,,Bolí ho to?" spýtal sa a palcom prešiel po jeho dlhých a štíhlich prstoch.   
,,Nie..." odvetila Frigga ,,Len spí." vysvetlila a na chvíľu láskyplne pozrela na svojho spiaceho syna.   
,,Ale, prebudí sa, však?" Thór pozrel na matku. Frigga prikývla.  
,,Čoho sa potom tak obávaš?" spýtal sa Thór a Frigga len uhla pohľadom a zaryto mlčala, keď Loki otvoril oči a s prudkým nádychom sa strhol zo sna.  
,,Jótunheim." šepol Loki a pohľadom letel po miestnosti akoby sa nevedel zorientovať.  
,,Jótunheim!!!" zvýšil hlas a Thór ho okamžite zobral za ruku. Frigga sa prudko nadýchla a priložila si ruku na ústa. Rozplakala sa a snažila sa ovládnuť svoje vzlyky.   
,,Loki!" usmial sa Thór a Loki ho len unavene sledoval.  
,,Thór..." zamrmlal Loki, prešiel Thórovi po vlasoch a na sekundu sa pousmial, no hneď mal naspäť ten zmorený pohľad.   
,,Mama, prebudil sa! Teraz môžeš použiť to kúzlo!" jasal Thór a pozrel na Friggu, no keď uvidel ako sa trasie, otočená chrbtom, jeho výraz sa stal opatrnejším.   
,,Nie." prehovorila Frigga potichu a pomaly sa otočila späť k synom.   
,,Na to je neskoro. Už nemôžem... Kúzlo bolo zlomené." dala Thórovi uvidieť svoju zranenú tvár plnú sĺz. Ten sa zamračil a pustil Lokiho ruku.  
,,Čo to hovoríš?" vstal Thór a pristupoval k mame vystrašene.   
Frigga uhla pohľadom a sledovala Lokiho ako sa roztrasene nadychuje.   
,,Aké kúzlo?" podišiel k nej Thór. Frigga zatvorila oči a rukou si zakryla tvár pretože sa znova rozplakala.  
,,No, tak, mama! Čo sa to deje? Nerozumiem! Aké kúzlo?!" Thór ju chytil za ramená a prinútil ju, aby na neho pozrela.   
,,Kúzlo, ktoré mu nedovolilo spomenúť si. Kúzlo, ktorým som mu vždy zahmlila pamäť, keď sa mu začali snívať tie sny. Keď v nich videl stratené spomienky." Friggine slzy pokropili jej šaty. Thór s neveriackym pohľadom odstúpil od matky. Takmer nedýchal.   
,,Spomínať načo?" vyslovil Thór oveľa zúfalejšie ako by chcel.  
,,Spomínať na pravdu. Na skutočné spomienky. Na to, čo bolo predtým ako dovŕšil šiesty rok." skrivila ústa. Thór zvraštil obočie. S absolútnym zdesením sledoval Friggu a nemohol uveriť tomu čo hovorila. Teraz si vlastne uvedomil, že si vôbec nepamätá, že by Lokiho niekedy videl ako bábätko, aj keď je starším bratom... Bratom?  
,,Loki... nie je tvoj brat, Thór." zaznelo z Frigginých úst čo najjemnejšie.  
Thór sa bezhlasne nadýchol. V hrudi pocítil ostrú dýku. Vytrhávala z neho všetky spomienky. Radosti a smútky. Vytrhávala mu život.  
,,Narodil sa ako Laufeyov syn, princ, v Jótunheime. Lenže bol príliš malý na potomka obrov. A keď sa po vojne uzatváral mier s Laufeyom, vznikla dohoda, ktorá ho mala utvrdiť. Loki prežíval medzi obrami len posmech a bolesť. Nečakala ho šťastná budúcnosť aj keď ho Laufey miloval. Preto mal odísť do Ásgardu. Stále ako princ. Ako syn kráľa a medzi seberovných. Tak sa spojili naše ríše v mieri."   
Thórovi stekali slzy po tvári. Nechcel tomu veriť. Niežeby to niečo menilo medzi ním a Lokim. Len nemohol prijať, že všetky jeho spomienky zdieľané s Lokim boli... iné.  
Nebol jeho brat... Nie... Vždy bude jeho bratom.   
,,Tak získali naše ríše mier, Laufey dobrú budúcnosť pre syna, Ásgard ďalšieho princa, my syna a ty brata... A ja vás milujem rovnako pretože ste obaja mojimi synmi. A vždy to tak bolo." pousmiala sa na Thóra nežne.   
,,Prečo ste mi to nepovedali...? Nám..."  
Frigga sa chlácholivo usmiala na Thóra a pohladila syna po tvári. Zotrela mu jednu slzu z líca.  
,,A načo by to bolo, môj milý Thór? Nechceli sme, aby ste sa cítili rozdielny. Nechceli sme, aby sa Loki cítil iný." vysvetlila. Thór sa usmial. Jeho malý brat... Je ním stále.  
,,Vieš, teraz..." Frigga preľaknuto zostala hľadieť za Thóra a ten sa nechápavo otočil smerom kam pozerala.   
Loki stál vedľa postele a zatínal ruky v päste. Z jeho dlaní, do ktorých zarýval nechty, pomaly stekalo zopár kvapiek krvi. Na tvári sa mu leskli slzy. Ustrnul v jednom zúfalom kŕči. Ústa mal pootvorené. Vyzeral akoby kričal, no nevidal ani hlásku. Usilovne ten pohľad upieral na Friggu. Thór sa pokúsil pomaly priblížiť, urobil krok v pred a naťahoval ruku smerom k Lokimu, no ten akoby si až teraz uvedomil, že v miestnosti je aj Thór, vykríkol a odstrčil Thóra. Bežal von z komnát a jeho útek doprevádzal Friggin nárek. Thór sa ani neobzrel a utekal za svojim malým bratom.

,,Našiel si ho?" spýtal sa Ódin ustarostene sediac za stolom v hodovnej sieni, kde už prebiehala Lokiho oslava, akoby sa nič nedialo.  
,,Nie.." Thór sklonil hlavu.  
Ódin pozrel na Friggu, ktorá sedela vedľa neho a chytil ju za ruku, načo sa trochu vzchopila. Ódin si z ťažka povzdychol.   
,,Kde len môže byť?" hodil pohľadom po sieni.   
,,Pôjdem za Heimdallom." postavil sa Thór so smútkom v očiach a Ódin prikývol.

Thór kráčal po Bifröste a hľadel za okraje mora, ktoré z Ásgardu vytekalo do prázdnoty vesmíru. Keď bol už blízko zlatej kupole, ktorá otvárala brány do ostatných ríší Yggdrasilu, zastal. Rozoznal Lokiho sedieť na schodíkoch, ktoré viedli k vyvýšenine, na ktorej stál Heimdall a svojim vševidiacim zrakom sledoval Yggdrasil. Thórovi na chvíľu prebehlo hlavou či Heimdall videl ich zakázanú lásku, no nevenoval tej myšlienke pozornosť.  
Loki aj Heimdall pozerali von do vesmíru a na jeho skvostné hmloviny. Thór sa pomaly prikrádal bližšie pretože počul, že sa o niečom rozprávajú. Keď bol už pri vchode, oprel si ruky o stenu kupoly, nenápadne nakúkal do vnútra a počúval.   
,,...vtedy, keď si to videl?" hovoril Loki.  
,,Hmm..." zamrmlal Heimdall, Thór si bol istý, že sa uškrnul.  
,,Čo som si myslel, princ Loki?" spýtal sa z vesela.   
,,Nevolaj ma princ. Nie som ním." odvrkol Loki zrazu chladne a podráždene.   
Heimdall sa na neho zadíval.   
,,Loki, princ Ásgardu..." zdvôraznil Heimdall nahlas. Thór sa pritom usmial.   
,,Nemyslel som si nič. Pretože mne je to veľmi jasné. Nemusel som nad tým premýšľať. Láska, ktorú k tebe cíti princ Thór a ktorú k nemu cítiš ty je v poriadku. Je správna. Ja to vidím. Vidím viac ako ostatný. Viem, že to inak byť nemohlo." objasnil Heimdall.   
Thór sa preľakol keď si uvedomil, že Heimdall o tom vie, no upokojoval ho jeho postoj.  
,,Takže, to nepovieš Ódinovi?" pozrel na neho Loki.   
,,Nie. Nepotrebuje to vedieť a ja o tom nepotrebujem hovoriť. Vidím vašu lásku vo všetkej čistote, z ktorej pochádza. Nepotrebujem vás udávať, pretože milovať nie je hriech."vysvetlil Heimdall.   
,,No, teraz je už všetko inak..." Loki pozrel rozmrzene do zeme. Heimdall naňho pozrel.  
,,Nie, princ Loki. Jediné čo sa zmenilo je, že vieš pravdu. Je len na tebe ako s ňou naložíš. Je len na tebe ako sa zachováš k ľuďom, ktorý pravdu vedeli a predsa ťa milovali.  
Teraz vieš pravdu ty. Budeš ich milovať rovnako?" Heimdall tú otázku položil priamo Lokimu do srdca. Thór videl ako si Loki schováva hlavu v dlaniach a Heimdall znova hľadí von do vesmíru.   
,,Ja už nemám čo povedať, ale ty by si možno niečo povedať chcel, však princ Thór?" usmial sa Heimdall a otočil sa k Thórovi, ktorý začal odhodlane kráčať k bratovi. Loki prudko zdvihol hlavu a zmätene pozrel za seba. Keď uvidel Thóra, jeho pohľad zmäkol. Vstal a utekal Thórovi v ústrety a ten otvoril svoju náruč, aby sa v nej mohol Loki schúliť. Loki Thóra objímal okolo bokov a on ho hladil po vlasoch. Loki sa schovával v Thórovom bezpečnom náručí.   
,,Stále máš moju lásku, braček." stisol ho Thór. Lokiho to neuveriteľne zahrialo pri srdci, no v zápätí sa hnusil sám sebe, že Thóra špiní tými jótunskými rukami. Pustil ho.   
,,Poď, pôjdeme domov." chytil ho Thór okolo pása a kráčal s ním naspäť do paláca.   
,,Maj sa, Heimdall! A ďakujem!" zakričal za ním Thór a on s úsmevom prikývol a ďalej strážil bránu.   
,,To nie je môj domov. Nikdy nebol." povedal zrazu Loki, keď boli v polovici Bifröstu a on už ďalej nemohol mlčať. Thór sa zastavil a láskavo sa na Lokiho usmial.   
,,To nie je pravda, Loki. Spomeň si čo si hovorieval ako malý." usmieval sa Thór a Loki dojato hľadel do jeho tváre, keď si spomenul, že ako malý mal svoje vlastné poňatie domova.  
,,Kde je tvoj domov, Loki?" Thór sa nádherne usmial. Loki hľadel niekam do oceánu Thórových očí, tam kde videl všetky spomienky, ktoré s ním zdieľal. Tie skutočné.   
,,Tam kde je Thór." šepol Loki ako keď bol malý a pozrel na Thóra, ktorý sa zasmial a tuho Lokiho objímal. Pobozkal ho na čelo. Na krajoch Lokiho očí vyseli slzy.   
,,Poď, braček." šepol Thór a viedol Lokiho naspäť. Domov.


	3. Ty si lepší

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, takže máme tu tretiu časť, kde to zo seba Loki bude musieť pustiť von. Predsalen, zistiť o sebe toľko vecí v jeden deň a to v deň svojich narodenín, to nie je len tak.  
> Našťastie je tu Thór, ktorý svojho brata dokáže... u(s)pokojiť? ;-)

Thór s Lokim prechádzali cez hodovnú sieň kde bola už oslava v plnom prúde aj keď oslávenca sa stále nedočkali. Loki zámerne viedol Thóra poza zdobené mohutné stĺpy, ktoré držali zlatý strop a nenápadne sa snažil prejsť cez sieň do svojich komnát, aby nemusel čeliť oslave v takomto stave, no jeho plán mu razom zmarila Sif, ktorá nadšene pribehla a vzala Lokiho za ruku.  
,,Tu ste! Loki, všetci už na teba čakajú!" ťahala ho za ruku k Ódinovi na čelo obrovského stola, za ktorým sedel snáď celý Ásgard. Thór bežal za nimi. Loki ani nestihol nič namietať a už stál pri Ódinovi, keď k nemu dobehol aj Thór.  
,,Našla som ho, kráľ môj!" zašvitorila Sif nadšene a Ódin bez nejakých veľkých emócii vstal. Friggin výraz zaplavila úľava a keď sa Sif vrátila na svoje miesto vedľa nej, usmiala sa naňu vrúcne. Thór opatrne sledoval ako Loki reaguje. Lokiho výraz sa dal opísať len jediným slovom: vyplašený. Bojazlivo a unavene, so smútkom v očiach sa díval na svojich ,,rodičov". Ódin na Lokiho významne pozrel, akoby mu chcel povedať niečo v tom zmysle, že je stále jeho syn, no on nikdy na takéto rozprávanie veľmi nebol... Nie čo sa týkalo Lokiho. Ódin na Thóra dokázal spievať ódy, no nikdy nie na Lokiho.  
Položil Lokimu ruku na rameno a povzbudivo ním zatriasol. No, Lokiho výraz sa nemenil. Len sledoval dvoch havranov, ktorý sedeli na operadle trónnej stoličky.  
,,Ásgard!" prehovoril Ódin hromovo a vrava všetkých za stolom utíchla. Ódin povzdvihol čašu medoviny a všetci prítomný vstali, aby napodobili jeho gesto.  
,,Pripime si na zdravie môjho najmladšieho syna, skvelého bojovníka a výborného čarodeja, no predovšetkým... Syna, na ktorého smie byť Ásgard hrdý." predniesol Ódin a pozrel na Lokiho, no keď uvidel ten zdesený výraz, rýchlo odvrátil zrak späť k prítomným, aby sa nemusel dívať na zlomeného Lokiho. Po jasote ľudu sa všetci napili, položili čaše a znova sa posadili. Vrava znova ohlušila sieň.  
Syna?! Syna! Syna Ásgardu! znelo Lokimu v hlave a vo svojom vnútri cítil, že sa sype na kusy. Cítil ako ho plač, ktorý sa chce pomaly vydrať von, dusí. Zrazu Sif vstala a znova pozdivhla čašu.  
,,Na nášho princa!" usmievala sa.  
Fandral sa rýchlo postavil, aby ju napodobnil.  
,,Na Lokiho!" zahučal Volstagg priateľsky.  
Lokiho bolesť v krku, ako sa snažil zadržiavať plač, už takmer ochromila. Otočil sa a rýchlo odchádzal preč d chodby preč zo siene. Nikto si to však nevšimol, okrem blízkych prísediacich. Ódin ustarostene pozrel do zeme a Frigga hľadela na Thóra, ktorý už bežal za Lokim.  
Loki utekal a utekal, akoby chcel utiecť od tohto všetkého. Niekam kde je skutočný ásgarďan, niekam je Thór naozaj jeho brat. Slzy mu rozmazával vzduch, ktorý pretínal v rýchlosti a všetko naokolo bolo jednou šmuhou, ktorá nedávala zmysel presne ako táto situácia. Ako sa mohol dnešný deň tak veľmi zvrtnúť?  
Keď dobehol ma jeden z veľkých palácových balkónov s výhľadom na Bifröst, prudko narazil do zdobeného stĺpu a objímal ho rukami. Nikto tu nebol, všetci boli na oslave. Hlasno zavzlykal. Teraz sa rozplakal. Pustil všetku tú bolesť von a nechty zarýval do strieborného stĺpu. Skĺzol na zem a oprel sa o neho chrbtom. Myslel si, že sa ani nenadýchne keď sa všetko v jeho vnútri rúcalo a padalo. Chrámy, ktoré v jeho srdci stáli, zasvetené Ásgardu, rodine a bratovi, sa rúcali. Kusy ťažoby s hlukom dopadali na Lokiho a on ju chcel len pustiť von, aby sa mohol nadýchnuť. A načo vlastne? pomyslel si. Možno by bolo lepšie keby dýchať prestal. Ásgardský princ! Na jeho zdravie... Čo by hovorili keby vedeli, že ich princ je len hrozný mrazivý obor?  
Loki skrivil tvár ešte viac a päsťou udrel do stĺpu až sa na jeho mliečnej pokožke objavili malé ranky, zafarbujúce sa na červeno. Zazrel na tú krv, ktorá mu pripomenula jótunskú farbu očí a zhrozil sa pri predstave ako asi vyzerá v skutočnosti. Hlasno zaplakal a zakašľal keď sa snažil nadýchnuť. Zošuchol sa k stĺpu ešte viac a prudko dychčal. Zostalo mu zle. Spoza neho sa objavil Thór, ktorý si pomaly sadol orpoti nemu. Loki na neho pozrel a stále dychčal so zdemolovaným výrazom. Thór mlčal. Netváril sa nijako. Radšej... Pretože ak by mal tvárou vyjadriť svoje momentálne pocity, nebolo by to nič povzbudivé. Čakal kým začne Loki hovoriť. Chcel, aby to zo seba dostal von.  
,,Ásgarďanom sa určite ani nesnívalo, že jeden z ich princov je jótun." uškrnul sa Loki posmešne.  
,,Počul si Ódina? Aký som skvelý, aký je na mňa hrdý... Všetko to hovoril len pretože ma chcel utešiť, keď už teraz viem, prečo mi nikdy predtým nič takéto nepovedal. Keď som len otravná príťaž z Jótunheimu, ktorú musí obetavo znášať v mene mieru..." Loki sa vyčítavo zamračil na Thóra.  
,,Samozrejme, že ťa mal vždy radšej! Vždy si bol lepší!" skríkol Loki a keď sa na neho Thór previnilo pozrel, zrazu sa zarazil.  
,,Ty SI lepší. Nemám Ódinovi čo vyčítať. Veď som len nočná mora, ktorou ásgarďania strašia svoje deti. Len odporná mrazivá obluda..."  
Thór lokiho sledoval so sklonenou hlavou. Slzy mal na krajíčku.  
,,Ja som tu len cudzinec. Veď ja sem nepatrím! Mohli ma radšej nechať skapať na Jótunheime a nebol by som vznešeným Ásom na obtiaž!" kričal Loki. Thór nič nehovoril. Cítil sa tak previnilo, že Lokiho neochránil pred týmito pocitmi.  
,,Tak niečo, kurva, povedz!" vyštekol naňho Loki.  
Thór prekvapene zdvihol hlavu a upieral zrak do Lokiho agresívnych očí.  
,,Milujem ťa." povedal Thór zranene.  
Lokiho výraz okamžite zmäkol. Vyplašene sa znovu pritisol k stĺpu.  
,,Prepáč." Loki pokrútil nad sebou hlavou a pozrel do zeme.  
,,Keby som vedel byť iný, bol by som!" vzlykol.  
,,Nie..." chlácholil ho Thór a kľakol si pred neho na kolená. Zobra ho do náručia a Loki ho šialene tuho objímal. Prsty zarýval do jeho červeného plášťa. Plakal mu na ramene. Thór mu prechádzal po vlasoch.  
,,Keby som sa vedel zmeniť, zmením sa!" rozvzlykal sa a thór ho objal silnejšie.  
,,Ššš... Nie, Loki. Milujem ťa a milovať ťa budem, nech si ásgarďan, jótun alebo trpaslík." vtisol mu jeden dlý bozk na krk. Loki sa naňho zadíval.  
,,Bohovia, Thór... Nezaslúžim si ťa." prešiel mu po tvári.  
Thór sa usmial a pokrútil hlavou.  
,,To ja teba." zobral Lokiho na ruky a niesol ho do svojich komnát, pretože jasne videl aký je už Loki z toho plaču vyčerpaný. Ten nič nenamietal, len celú cestu fascinovane hľadel na Thórovu tvár. Oprel sa o jeho plece a zavrel oči. Prvý krát sa dnes cítil bezpečne. Chránený a ďaleko od toho šialenstva.  
Thór vykopnutím otvoril dvere a tie sa odrazili od kamennej steny. Opatrne položil Lokiho na svoju veľkú posteľ s nebesami, cez ktoré boli povešané červené zamatové plachty. Kým Thór zamykal dvere, Loki sa snažil uvoľniť v tom príjemnom hniezdočku na Thórových mäkkučkých vankúšoch, no stále sa trochu triasol od vypätia.  
Thór sa čarovne usmial na Lokiho, no ten sa stále tváril strnulo. Thór si teda ľahol vedľa neho. Sledovali svoje tváre.  
,,Ty sa trasieš." znepokojil sa Thór keď si to všimol. Prisunul sa k Lokimu bližšie a preplietol si sním prsty na Lokiho bruchu.  
,,Upokoj sa, Loki." pobozkal ho na pery.  
Lokiho okamžite polialo horko. Divil sa, že aj v takomto stave s ním Thórove pery dokážu urobiť toto, no bolo pravdou, že teraz potreboval Thórovu lásku viac ako kedykoľvek predtým.  
Thór si prezrel Lokiho výraz, ktorý sa už trochu uvoľnil, no stále bol roztrasený. Zobral jeho ruku, za ktorú ho držal a nežne ho naňu pobozkal. Perami mu začal prechádzať po chrbte ruky a keď ho zastavil rukáv Lokiho košele, jemne ho podvihol, aby mu ju vyzliekol. Zahodil ju na zem a znova sa vrátil k Lokiho ruke. Ústami ho hladil, pomaly, po celej dĺžke jeho paže. Neponáhľal sa. Loki zavrel oči. Vychutnával si to.  
Keď bol Thór už pri jeho krku, zastavil sa, aby jazykom ochutnal tú zamatovú chuť Lokiho pokožky. Loki pootvoril ústa. Tíško sa nadýchol, keď mu Thórove bozky láskali sánku až doputovali späť na Lokiho ústa, kde sa ich jazyky spojili. Thórova ruka, ktorá doteraz hladila Lokiho na odhalenom bruchu, prešla na jeho rozkrok a Loki sa mu automaticky a okamžite vtisol do dlane s jedným lačným nádychom.  
Thór sa vyrovnal a uškrnul sa sa nad Lokim, keď uvidel ako vzpurne sa vzpína hrča na jeho nohaviciach.  
,,Možno by som vedel o niečom čo by ťa dokázalo uvoľniť." usmial sa Thór a jazykom si prešiel po hornej pere, keď sa zohýnal k Lokiho rozkroku.  
Lokimu sa rozbúšilo srdce. Chce Thór urobiť to čo si myslí? V jeho tvári už nebolo žiadnej známky po strachu či bolesti. Len po túžbe. Čírej túžne bo Thórovej láske.  
Thór sa nosom dotkol hrče na Lokiho nohaviciach a obtrel sa o ňu tvárou. Pohladil ju jazykom.  
,,Hm!" Loki si kusol do pery, aby nezavzlykal tak nahlas ako v skutočnosti chcel. Thór na neho pozrel a smial sa.  
,,Už sa začínaš uvoľňovať?" spýtal sa veselo brata.  
Loki len otvoril jedno oko a uškrnul sa.  
,,No, ja neviem... Zrejme by s mal ešte pokračovať." samoľúbo si zahryzol do spodnej pery a zatvoril oči keď zacítil Thórovu ruku ako ho hladí. Zachytil lem Lokiho nohavíc a začal ich sťahovať. Loki sa nadvihol, aby mu pomohol. Keď boli nohavice hodené na zemi, Thór si dal dolu aj koženú vestu a prispel tak na kôpku oblečenia.  
,,Poď sem." zašepkal Loki naliehavo a naťahoval ruky k Thórovy, ktorý vkladal svoje ústa do tých jeho. Rukou Lokiho začal láskať na najcitlivejšom mieste.  
,,Áhm!" Loki zaklonil hlavu a Thór to využil, aby Lokiho uhryzol na krku. Lokiho ruky driapali Thóra na chrbte keď sa jeho jazyk hral s Lokiho bradavkou.  
,,Bohovia!" zastonal Loki.  
Thór sa presunul a kľakol si pred Lokiho. Roztiahol mu nohy a vzal Lokiho penis do ruky. Loki pozrel na Thóra, čo vlastne robí. Akonáhle to Thór uvidel, s maximálne odovzdaným výrazom sa vpil do Lokiho očí a jazykom prešiel po celej jeho úchvatnej dĺžke. Loki okamžite zavrel oči, snažil sa prežiť tú slasť a prehol sa v chrbte ako mačka, s jedným hlasným zastonaním, ktoré nasledovalo ďalšie keď ho Thór zobral do úst celého. Prechádzal po ňom hore a dolu a prerami vychutnával jeho žaluď.  
,,Thór!!!" zakričal Loki šialeným vzlykom. Ak bol niekto na chodbe, určite mu to pretrhlo ušné bubienky.  
,,Pšššt..." zašepkal Thór a zobral ho znova do úst. Natiahol ruku a vložil Lokimu do úst dva prsty. Ten ich okamžite prijal a jazykom kopíroval Thórove pohyby na jeho mužstve. Thóra to rozhodne nenechávalo chladným a už sa nemohol dočkať až si Lokiho vezme.  
,,Uh!" začal dychčať loki a uvoľnil Thórove prsty zo svojich úst, aby mohol mocne zvolať meno svojho brata.  
,,Thóóór!!!" napol sa ako luk keď vrcholil do Thórových úst a potom na svoje brucho keď ho. Thór pustil, aby ho mohol hladiť.  
Loki ešte chvíľu trnul v tichom dohasínajúcom vrchole, keď Thór odišiel do kúpeľne. Loki sa nechápavo zaním obzrel, no potom si ľahol a čakal kým sa Thór vráti. Zatiaľ sa utápal vo vlastnom pohodlí.  
Thór sa vrátil z kúpeľne už úplne nahý. V ruke držal sklenenú fľaštičku, z ktorej si trochu ulial do dlane, položil ju na nočný stolík a potom si tekutinu starostlivo rozotrel po dlaniach a na vlastnom mužstve. Loki sledoval Thórov vztýčený Mjölnir s otvorenými ústami. Už len ten pohľad v ňom začal prebúdzať novú túžbu.  
Thór si kľakol tam kam aj predtým a usmial sa na Lokiho.  
,,S týmto to bude príjemnejšie." láskavo vysvetlil keď sa načahoval po fľaštičku, aby si vlial do dlaní ešte trochu. Prstami rozotrel tekutinu na Lokiho otvore a hneď aj doňho zasunul jeden prst.  
,,Áááh!" zasypel Loki a švihol rukou smerom k dverám, kde sa na chvíľku zjavila zelená žiara.  
,,Kúzlo?" mrkol na neho Thór.  
,,Aby, nás nebolo počuť." vysvetlil Loki.  
,,Hlavne mňa." uškrnul sa a Thór sa zasmial prikyvujúc.  
Pridal ďalší prst a Loki sa znova demoloval pod Thórom, ktorý si ešte pár krát prešiel po svojej dĺžke a potom vnikol do Lokiho celý. Ľahol si na neho zľahka a pozrel mu do očí keď prekonal prvý silný nával rozkoše.  
,,Chcem ti dať všetku lásku, ktorú mám." šepol Thór na Lokiho slasťou zronený výraz a potom začal prirážať. Rýchlejšie a tvrdšie. Nevedel či je to tým olejčekom alebo tým, že ich nemôže nikto počuť, no Loki vzdychal, vzlykal, kňučal a kričal tak hlasno, že už len ten zvuk by Thóra priviedol k mocnému a zničujúcemu vrcholu.  
,,Loki, ah, Loki!" šepkal Thór do Lokiho ucha keď ho na ňom hrýzol. Loki ho objímal nohami okolo bokov a Thór cítil, že už sa blíži k vrcholu.  
,,Povedz moje meno!" zabručal Thór.  
,,Áh, Thór!!!" skríkol Loki keď vyvrcholil a škriabal Thóra na chrbte.  
,,Áno!" nasledoval ho Thór a naplnil ho svojím ovocím rozkoše.  
,,Hm - hm!" zastonal Loki keď po ňom prechádzalo echo ich pustošivého orgazmu.  
Po chvíli z neho Thór vyšiel a zbozkával každú kvapku Lokiho semena. Vtisol mu ho do úst bozkami, dlhých a vláčnych. A Loki si lačne bral.  
Keď sa Thór zvalil vedľa Lokiho na posteľ, Loki zrušil kúzlo. Thór si ho privinul k sebe a ten už od rozkoše a únavy odpadával. Dal Thórovi ľahký bozk a o chvíľočku zaspal.  
Thór ich starostlivo zakryl prikrývkou a šťastne odišiel za Lokim do ríše snov.  
Lokimu sa spalo sladko a príjemne aj keď vedel, že keď sa prebudí, bude to musieť urobiť. Aj keď vedel, že ho čakajú nepríjemnosti. Aj keď vedel, že to môže bolieť... V Thórovom náručí dávalo zmysel len to, že miluje a je milovaný.


	4. Ragnarök bude musieť počkať

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobre, trochu komplikácíi. Kto čakal mučiarenský hardcore, tak sa ospravedlňujem! Ospravedlňujem sa za svoju slabú myseľ, ale to som proste nedokázala urobiť môjmu milovanému!

Thór ešte ani neotvoril oči a už sa usmieval pri vedomý, že vedľa neho leží nádherný Loki. Jeho Loki. Keď ho však chcel pohladiť, miesto na posteli vedľa neho bolo prázdne. Pozrel tam a zamračený zistil, že Loki je preč.  
,,Loki?" ohlásil ho a keď prehľadal celú izbu, zamyslene si sadol za stôl.  
,,Kde si Loki?" prehodil pre seba a keď vstával, pod jeho nohou zašušťal papier. Zastavil sa a pozrel na neho. Začal čítať už keď ho zdvíhal zo zeme.

Najdrahší Thór,  
Iste pochopíš, že som túto situáciu nemohol nechať len tak a ísť ďalej bez nejakého riešenia. Odišiel som do Jótunheimu pretože chcem spoznať svojho otca, spoznať miesto, z ktorého pochádzam... Chcem zistiť kto naozaj som.  
Môj najdrahší, vrátim sa ti skoro, Tvoj Loki.

Thór pokrčil papier s kŕčom v ruke. Rýchlo sa obliekol a bežal za Heimdallom.   
Nevyčítal Lokimu čo urobil, bolo to pochopiteľné, aj on by v jeho situácii zrejme chcel urobiť to isté, no bolo mu jasné, že nech je mier alebo nie, ak sa ásgarďan ocitne v Jótunheime je v nebezpečenstve, či je Laufeyov syn a či nie. Nemohol tam nechať Lokiho samotného. Keď dobehol k Heimdallovi, bol už celý zadychčaný.  
,,Heimdall." pozdravil ho Thór.  
,,Zdravím vás, princ." pokynul mu hlavou strážca brány.  
,,Iste ste sa prišli spýtať na Lokiho." usmial sa.  
,,Ty si ho pustil do Jótunheimu?" hneval sa Thór, no Heimdall sa stále prívetivo usmieval.  
,,Ja nie, princ. To on odišiel. Cez niektoré zo skrytých chodieb Yggdrasilu."  
Skôr ako zhrozený Thór stihol niečo namietnuť, Heimdall dodal:  
,,Neboj sa. Loki je v úplnom poriadku." usmial sa a snažil sa Thóra upokojiť.  
Heimdallove chlácholenie na neho však nezapôsobilo.  
,,Osedlám Sleipnira a pôjdem za ním." oznámil boh hromu a bol na odchode.  
Heimdall sa zasmial.  
,,Princ, to naoza nebude nutné, Loki je predsa..." stíchol a zamračil sa. Úsmev z jeho tváre razom zmizol.  
Thór sa zastavil a preľaknuto sledoval Heimdallov vážny výraz.  
,,Možno by si predsalen mal Sleipnira osedlať." povedal mu strážca a Thór už bežal do stajní.

 

Loki kráčal potichu a opatrne. Pozoroval chladnú krajinu naokolo. Všetky modré a tmavé skaly boli posypané večným snehom Jotunheimu. Až príliš mu to pripomínalo jeho sen. A bolo mu to až príliš povedomé. Nebolo pochýb, že pochádza odtiaľto a to ho znepokojovalo. Keď vyšiel na skalnatý kopec, na ktorý viedli aleje zrúcanín, uvidel v ďiaľke mesto. Kráľovské mesto Jotunheimu, spoznal ho. Zastal a pozrel do neba. Žiadne nebo tam však nevidel. Bola tam len sivá pustatina, ktorá niekde v horizonte splývala s krajinou a ospalé vločky neprestajne padali k jeho nohám.  
Boh klamstva sa zhlboka nadýchol chladného vzduchu cez otvorené ústa. Čierne vlasy mu viali vo vetre. Odkedy prišiel, chodil už dlho, no stále mu nebola zima. Vlastne mu ten mráz bol viac ako príjemný, len si to nechcel priznať. Ďalšie spojenie s obrami...  
Odhodlne vykročil dole kopcom v ústrety kráľovskému palácu a jeho skutočnému otcovi, keď uvidel pri bránach do mestách stáť skupinu šiestich jótunov. Loki v duchu zaklial, ale čo si myslel, že len tak príde do paláca bez toho, aby nestretol jediného obyvateľa? To nie. Len sa zrazu necítil dobre keď im musel čeliť sám. Bez Thóra. Ale, jeho pýcha a sebadôvera vyhrala a on šiel rovno k bráne, nevšímajúc si možnú hrozbu, čo však neplatilo o jótunskej hliade, ktorá si ho všímala viac ako dosť. Začali k nemu kráčať a na hrozných tvárach boli niečo ako úškrny. Pôsobili desivo.  
Loki sa tváril, že sa nič nedeje a kráčal ďalej až kým nestáli tvárou v tvár a on ich nemohol ďalej ignorovať. Dívali sa na seba - Loki, ktorý hrdo vzhliadal a šesť mrazivých obrov s posmievajúcimi sa tvárami.  
Naozaj takto vyzerá Loki? Naozaj je jedným z týchto... monštier? Nech sa snažil akokoľvek dívať sa na obrov ako na nepriateľov, nemohol si pomôcť, ale cítil istý súcit s týmito tvormi. Je to len zlomený a porazený národ, ktorému bola vzatá ich veľkoleposť. Porazený národ, ktorý musel kvôli mieru stratiť syna. Ale, ten bol stratený už beztak...

 

,,Čo tu chceš, ásgarďan?" prehovoril najvyšší z nich.  
Boli si dosť podobný, no tento mal okrem kyltu so zatými kameňmi aj malú zlatú prilbu, ktorá kopírovala tvar jeho lebky. Očividne mal vyššiu funkciu ako ostatný v skupine. Jeho hlas bol hlboký, tvrdý a drsný. Ako ozvena v najhlbšej priepasti Niflheimu a Loki mal pocit, že toto nedopadne dobre, no hrdo sa vystrel.  
,,Prichádzam za vašim kráľom." povedal odhodlane a obri sa na seba pozreli.  
,,Kto si myslíš, že si, že žiadaš o kráľovu pozornosť?" zahrmel kapitán hliadky.  
,,Som jeho syn." povedal Loki neohrozene, no obri sa začali hrozne smiať.  
,,Neprichádzam v zlom, potrebujem sa len porozprávať s Laufeyom, takže ak dovolíte..." zdvorilo im pokynul hlavou a obchádzal ich, keď jeden z obrov vystrel ruku, aby ho zastavil.  
,,Vidíte to drzé ásgardské šteňa?" zachechtal sa a ostatný s ním.  
Kapitán pristúpil k Lokimu.  
,,Možno sa naozaj stretneš s kráľom... Ale, jedine na tvojej poprave." kývol na ostatných a tí mierili k Lokimu so zlosťou v očiach.  
Mladý boh pokojne čakal kým boli obri dostatočne blízko a so starostlivo skrytými dýkami prebodol dvoch z nich, no v tom ho tretí obor zrazil na kolená zozadu. Chytil mu ruky, aby ho kapitán mohol odzbrojiť. Loki sebou šklbol a pohŕdavo pozrel na kapitána. Ten Lokiho chytil pod krk a zdvihol ho, aby sa Loki postavil. Jeho zovretie ho dusilo a tak položil ruky na obrovu veľkú ruku a snažil sa uvoľniť, no márne.  
,,Nemal si sem chodiť, ásgarďan." odpľul si na Lokiho zbroj, no v zápätí, ho pustil a vyjavene civel aj s ostatnými obrami.  
Loki sa zapotácal a uvidel čo obrov tak zarazilo. Jeho ruky zmodraveli presne takou modrou akú nosa mrazivý obri. Dokonca sa na jeho pokožke objavili aj tie isté bledé značky, ktoré majú jótuni po celom tele. Loki si nemohol pomôcť, no aj v tejto situácii, prvé čo prebehlo jeho mysľou bolo, čo by si pomyslel Thór keby ho tak videl. Sledoval svoje ruky a nemohol sa pohnúť, no kapitán sa spamätal skôr a znova sa vrhol na Lokiho, ten sa však uhol pričom obral obra o svoju dýku a jedným svižným pohybom ho poslal do Helheimu, keď sa ozval tupý náraz a Loki padol na zem, spiaci v tme, ktorá obkľúčila jeho myseľ.

 

,,Prídeš si sem, zabiješ polovicu mojich stráží a ešte odo mňa niečo žiadaš?!" kričal Laufey na Thóra.  
Hromovládca stále pred jeho trónom s kladivom v ruke a o kráľove rozhorčenie nejavil namenší záujem. Čo tam po smrti nejakých obrov? Jediné čo ho teraz trápi je Lokiho osud. Loki je predsa tiež jeden z nich, prebehlo mu mysľou, no tú myšlienku rýchlo ignoroval.  
,,Nemuseli byť mŕtvy keby tie tvoje snežienky neuniesli môjho brata. Nemám čas sa s tebou dohadovať, povedz mi kde je a ja vás nechám na pokoji." Thór sa obzrel na tváre onozretných služobníkov kráľa, ktorý na neho hľadeli spoza ľadových stĺpov tmavomodrej trónnej siene.  
,,Aspoň pre dnešok." dodal boh hromu provokatívne.  
,,Mňa nezaujíma žiadny ásgardský bezočivec, ktorý strkal nos tam kam nemal. Čo tu vlastne chcel?" postavil sa Laufey rozhorčene.  
Thór na neho vyčítavo pozrel. Nechcel mu prezradiť o koho presne ide, ale videl, že s kráľom obrov nič nepohne.  
,,Chcel spoznať svojho otca." odpovedal chladne.  
Laufeya tie slová zbavili všetkého hnevu. Vyvalil oči a bez dychu sledoval Hromovládcov výraz.  
,,Loki?" šepol Laufey so slzami v očiach.  
,,Áno." odvrkol Thór.  
Trochu znervóznel keď uvidel Laufeya takto. Nečakal, že to toho mrazivého obra tak zasiahne. Nepredpokladal, že tento obor má... city. Okamžite sa v jeho mysli objavila myšlienka na všetku Lokiho lásku napriek tomu, že v jeho hrudi bije ľadové srdce jótuna. Možno si až teraz uvedomil aký obmedzený pohľad mal na celý národ Jótunheimu. A na všetko. Nič predsa nie je čiernobiele. Zo zamyslenia ho vytrhol Laufey, ktorý kráčal k nemu.  
,,Hovoril si, že sem drazil pre pár hodinami?" overoval si kráľ keď sa zase trochu vzchopil.  
,,Áno." odpovedal Thór a musel zdvohnúť hlavu, aby sa obrovi díval do tváre.   
Nepáčilo sa mu, že sa musel na neho dívať z dola, ale teraz nebol čas na jeho pýchu.  
,,Heimdall ho nikde nevidí." Museli použiť silné kúzlo." mračil sa boh hromu.  
,,Vravíš kúzlo..." zbystril pozornosť Laufey a poškrabkal si bradu.  
Thór prikývol. Na Laufeyovej tvári sa zjavil malí úsmev. Na boha to pôsobilo trochu strašidelne.  
,,Nuž, Ódinson, v Jótunheime je len jeden obor, ktorý je schopný takého kúzla... A takýchto činov." priznal trochu znepokojene.  
Thórove srdce poskočilo radosťou. Konečne sa pohli z miesta.  
,,Moji muži ti ukážu cestu." kývol na nich hlavou a pribehli traja obri.  
,,A Ódinson..." kráľ obrov opatrne položil ruku na Thórove plece a on na ňu zazrel.  
,,Keď ho nájdeš... Priveď ho ku mne, prosím." Laufey sa pokúsil o zdvorilí úsmev.  
Thór neodpovedal a nechal Laufeyovu ruku skĺznuť keď bez slov odchádzal v doprovode troch obrov.

 

Loki znova padol na zem. Nechápal ako sa ešte vôbec dokázal hýbať, ale keď vypľul z úst krv, podarilo sa mu odplaziť sa do kúta jeho kamennej cely. Obor pristúpil k nemu a zdrapil ho za vlasy. Loki sa snažil otočiť hlavu iným smerom a zažmúril oči, krivil pery a odhodlane čakal na ďalšiu ranu.  
,,Hildegg!" ozvalo sa spoza mreží Lokiho cely.  
Obor sa otočil a svaly na bledej doráňanej tvári sa uvoľnili.  
,,Daj si predsa prestávku." chichotal sa druhý obor a zovretie na čiernych vlasoch povolilo.  
Hildegg odišiel von z cely a zamkol mrežované dvere. Zranený boh sa si objal kolená a oprel sa o stenu v kúte miestnosti, keď sa ešte Hildegg stačil vymočiť do miestnosti. Loki odvrátil pohľad. Všetky tieto tvory sa mu hlboko hnusili a cítil ešte väčší odpor pri pomyslení, že je jeden z nich. Mreže jeho cely mu pripomínali bránu Helheimu z jeho sna a on vedel, že toto je koniec. Jeho jediná nádej bol jeho brat, no aj to mu bolo ľúto, pretože Thór si zaslúžil niečo lepšie ako malého vyvrheľa z jótunheimu.  
Zavrel oči a ignoroval hlasný posmech obrov. Už ho nebavilo stále počúvať hlúpe urážky, ktoré boli o jeho vzhľade. Iba narážky na jeho nežnosť a ženskosť a on sa vlastne bál, že by ho mohli ponížiť ešte viac znásilnením alebo niečim podobným. Tá predstava bola taká hrozná, že na ňu nedokázal viac myslieť.  
Po tmavomodrých perách, ktoré kedysi Thór bozkával, pomaly stekala krv, farby jeho očí. Odkedy sa ho obri dotkli, už nevidel svoju ásgardskú podobu. Namiesto toho musel byť v tele, ktoré sa mu hnusilo, týmm viac, že vedel ako jeho brat nenávidí mrazových obrov a ak ho miloval aj s vedomím, že je jeden z nich, bolo to len pretože ho ešte nikdy nevidel v jótunskej forme.  
Z malých, ale početných rezných raniek padali kvapky krvi na špinavú zem a stekali na rovnako špinavý kylt, ktorý mu zakrýval iba rozkrok a zadok. Obliekli ho do neho obri, pretože im prišlo ohromne vtipné, že tento malý jótunský bastard bude mať na sebe odev, ktorý nosili jótunsé ženy. Aspoň, že mu nemohla byť zima...  
Pravdepodobne tu zomrie. Nevidel iný zmysel v jeho trápení. Keby ešte raz mohol vidieť Thórovu tvár. Chcel si povedať, že ho stretne opäť vo Valhalle, ale tam nie je miesto pre mrazivých obrov... Ešte raz pohladiť tú krásnu tvár, zapliesť prsty do zlatých vlasov... Alebo radšej nie. Radšej nech umrie sám , než aby ho jeho brat videl takto - s modrou pokožkou a jantárovými očami plnými bolesti. Schúlil sa viac a snažil sa zaspať.  
,,Á, tu si." prehovoril ktosy, kto práve vstúpil do cely.  
Loki sa pozrel tým smerom a uvidel pred sebou stáť obra v čiernom plášti s kapucňou. Dal si dole kapucňu a plášť a Loki mohol vidieť, že to bola žena. Ryšavé lokne jej spadli na ramená ačrty jej tváre bol pekné aj keď ostré. Mala rovnaký kylt ako Loki, iba bol menej špinavý a menej od krvi, pretkaný zlatími niťami. Jej sprievod pozostával z ďalších dvoch obrov a Loki cítil nepríjemnosti. Pokúsil sa vstať a aj keď sa mu to kvôli bolestiam podarilo až po druhý krát, predsalen vstal. Ruky spútané špinavým lanom držal pred sebou.  
,,To kúzlo stále funguje, však?" obryňa sa otočila sa na obra, ktorý sedel vedľa Hildegga, a on s úlisným úškľabkom prikývol.  
Obryňa sa spokojne usmiala a pozrela na Lokiho. Okamžite ako ho uvidela skrivila ústa so znechuteným výrazom. Boh neplechy sotva stál na nohách a jeho oči ostražito sledovali každého v miestnosti.  
,,Predtým než zomrieš, mal by si vedieť, že nie si hodný nosiť meno Laufeyson." začala okolo neho krúžiť ako sup a Loki ju opatrne sledoval.  
,,Vieš, ty si len hanba. Nie si nič iné ako hanba celého Jótunheimu. Tvoje narodenie malo byť triumfom, oslavou dediča, ktorý by viedol náš ľud do víťazných bitiek a namiesto toho tvoje narodenie zabilo kráľovnú a Laufeya zbavilo hrdosti. Neviem aká slabosť mu zabránila zabiť ťa, no my to napravíme." odporný krvilačný úškrn sa zjavil na jej tvári.  
,,Musíš to pochopiť. To kvôli tebe nemôžeme bojovať s Ásgardom! To kvôli tebe nemôžeme plieniť na Midgarde! Ten tvoj nechutný život v Ódinovej rodine je pečaťou tohoto smiešneho mieru medzi našimi ríšami!" vrčala a potom sa strhla ako sa snažila upokojiť.  
,,Keď bude pečať prelomená, žiadny mier už nebude my budeme môcť vybojovať slávu Jótunheimu naspäť."  
Jej oči žiarili šialeným ohňom a potom pokynula hlavou ostatným obrom. Ustúpila, aby im dala priestor k Lokimu a s radosťou sa dívala ako ho kopú, mlátia a posielajú do najhlpšieho kúta Helheimu, pomalou a ubíjajúcou smrťou. Zrazu sa ozval hrom a strop na chodbe sa zrútil. Obri sa zastavili a pozreli na Thóra ako bojuje s ostatnými obrami. Rozbehli sa k nemu na pomoc svojim druhom, aby dali ryšavej obryni čas.  
Loki sa začal plaziť k stene, aby sa mohol postaviť, ale obryňa ho schmatla pod krk a zdvihla ho sama. S nenávisťou v očiach si odpľula na jeho hruď.  
,,Vyzeráš ako dievčatko." povedala napoly pobavene, napoly znechutene a jej zovretie nakrku bolo silnejšie ako Loki prestával dýchať.  
Zrazu ho pustila a rútila sa k zemi ako ju Thór poslal do najtemnejšieho kúta podsvetia. Hromovládca zostal stáť v polo-šialenom úsmeve radosti a zdesenia, keď videl čo Lokimu urobili. Loki sa zmohol iba na slabý úsmev a potom padol na zeme.  
,,Loki!" pribehol k nemu boh hromu púšťajúc Mjölnir na zem a zobral svojho brata do náručia.   
Nestačil sa vynadívať na novú Lokiho podobu. Bola taká krásna, iná a exotická, ale hneď začala miznúť pod jeho teplým dotykom. Bol neskonale šťastný, že aj v takejto chvíli mohol v smaragdových očiach nájsť tú úžasnú iskru, ktorá hovorila ako veľmi bol boh neplechy do neho zamilovaní.  
,,Takto si ma nemal vidieť." zachrčal Loki keď mu Thór rozväzoval zviazané ruky.  
,,Pššš... Si nádherný." usmial sa Thór cez slzy.  
Keď boli Lokiho ruky voľné, siahol k Thórovej tvári a on ju okamžite zobral do dlane a priložil si ju k tvári.  
,,Thór?" zašepkal cez krvavé pery.  
,,Áno, Loki, som tu." pobozkal jeho dlaň.  
,,Vieš, že som sem prišiel, aby som zistil kto som?" Loki sa ťažko uškrnul.  
,,Zistil som..." trochu sa dvihol hore a zakňučal od bolesti.  
,,Lež, Loki!" staral sa Thór, ale jeho brat si ho nevšímal.  
,,Zistil som, že na tom nezáleží... Či z Ásgardu alebo z Jótunheimu..." usmial sa na zlatého boha.  
,,Som len bytosť, ktorá ťa miluje."  
Hromovládca zalapal po dychu v úsmevo z dojatia.  
,,Pobozkaj ma." šepkal Loki a Thór mu v dlhom a odovzdanom bozku dal čo žiadal jeho milovaný.  
Zrazu cítil ako Lokiho pery ochabli a on vydesene pozrel na bledú tvár. Mal zavreté oči. Vyzeral ako keby spal, Znovu tak nádherný a bezbranný.  
,,Môj Loki... Ležíš ako keď sme boli deti..." hovoril mu Thór v slzách s ľahkým úsmevom niekde v spomienkach a nežne ho kolísal v náručí.  
,,...keď si ležal na tráve a usmieval si sa potichu. Tváril si sa, že spíš." stisol Lokiho pevnejšie.  
,,Môj zranený Loki... Ležíš tu a spíš a ja sa bojím, že budeš spať naveky... Loki, ak je to tak... Ak je to naozaj pravda, potom bude zvuk Gjallahornu sprevádzať moju pomstu, keď zaspíš navždy." Thor stratil chuť dýchať keď si predstavil, že by jeho Loki mohol odísť naveky.  
,,Uhni, synak!" kričala Frigga ako bežala k Lokimu a Thór na ňu prekvapene pozrel.  
,,Matka?"  
,,Nechaj ma sa pozrieť."   
Pomohla Thórovi položiť Lokiho na podlahu a začala ho uzdravovať pod hojivým dotykom nejakého kúzla.  
,,Ako to, že si tu?" spýtal sa jej zatiaľčo držala ruky, z ktorých sálala zelená žiara nad Lokim.  
,,Thór, toto regeneračné kúzlo je veľmi zložité a náročné, tak ma, prosím, nechaj tak." nervózne mu odpovedala a zavrela oči.  
Boh hromu teda sledoval Lokiho tvár keď sa tie nádherné oči otvorili a Thór takmer zomrel od radosti.  
,,Ragnarök bude musieť počkať, najdrahší Thór." usmial sa Loki a Thór, ktorému po líci stiekla slza radosti, ho chytil za ruku.

 

Po niekoľkých hodinách bol Loki znova schopný pohybu bez bolestí. Kúzlo nezahojilo všetky jeho zranenia, ale obnovilo potrebné životné funkcie. Maximálne vyťažená Frigga sa vtátila aj s Fandralom a Sif do Ásgardu.  
Thór cválal s Lokim na Sleipnirovi po dúhovom moste. Ani slovkom sa nezmienil o Laufeyovej prosbe, aby priviedol jeho syna k nemu. No, Loki mal aj tak v pláne posledný návrat na Jótunheim. Loki Laufeyson, ktorý patril Ásgardu.


End file.
